Tony's big mistake
by formerly webdoor
Summary: A one shot about what could have happened if Shannon and Kelly didn't die.


**Special Note to my readers Sorry I have been away I have recently gotten married. I hope everyone had a good holiday season and New Years.**

A couple of days after Caitlin "Kate" Todd joined NCIS it was business as usual. She was getting settled in to her new job and the new surroundings. Special agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo had already taken a liking to his new co worker.

Tony walked over to Kate and said, "How about Friday night the two of us have dinner together and get to know each other?"

"That sounds good, but I don't think it would be wise for the two of us to begin a romantic relationship. I have been there and done that," she said.

"You're right about that ." Leroy Jethro Gibbs said has he walked up behind DiNozzo and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Did I say anything about a relationship? I was just wanting to get to know our newest agent," DiNozzo said.

Gibbs and Kate rolled their eyes before Gibbs handed Kate a few things. The items were a NCIS badge, an ID card, and her own SIG Sauer P228.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"Perhaps you need somebody to show you how to work that gun," DiNozzo said.

"Thanks, but I have three older brothers, the three of them figured that I needed to know how to use a gun," Kate replied.

As DiNozzo went back to his desk Gibbs said, "Besides she still has her NCIS training."

Gibbs walked away while DiNozzo sat quietly at his desk doing some work. When he looked up at Kate she gave him a death stare. He turned his head and went back to work. A couple of hours had passed and DiNozzo figured that Gibbs would have an assignment for him. After another minute of waiting, still no Gibbs. He decided to go to Abigail "Abby" Sciuto's lab for a visit. On his way to her lab, he bumped into a young blond hair woman. This woman appeared to be in her early 20's which didn't matter to him.

"May I help you miss?" He asked.

"Yes you can, I'm looking for Gibbs," the woman said.

Tony who had never saw the woman in the building before asked sly, "How do you know if I'm not Gibbs?"

The woman looked amused, rolled her eyes, and said, "You'r not Gibbs I know him."

"How would you know him? You are much to pretty to be interested in becoming a NCIS field agent," DiNozzo said.

While DiNozzzo was talking to the woman Medical Examiner Donald "Ducky" Mallard came out of the elevator and stopped to watch the encounter. While he rarely went out of his lab he did enjoy being around Gibbs' team. He was enjoying seeing DiNoizzo and the woman chatting. The longer the chat went on the more Ducky was thinking about where he had seen her before. As the chat went on it dawned on him.

 ** _It can't be can it? There is no way the woman talking to Anthony could be the little girl I met years ago._** Ducky thought.

While Ducky kept on watching, Gibbs walked up to him. After Gibbs asked Ducky if he had anything for him, Ducky pointed to DiNozzo and the woman. When Gibbs saw who DiNoizzo was talking to his facial expression changed. After Gibbs threw the papers he was holding into Ducky's chest and marched to DiNoizzo Ducky's suspicions was correct.

 _ **I'll be.**_ Ducky thought.

"Look for the last time I'm not looking for a boyfriend and you are way to old for me. Second of all if I was you wouldn't last long enough for us to go on a date after you met my dad. He was a sniper and was in the Gulf War," The woman said.

"Ooooooohhhhh I'm scared of your big bad sniper father," DiNoizzo joked.

Standing right behind DiNoizzo Gibbs said, **"YOU SHOULD HE'S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU AND IS YOU BOSS!"**

Gibbs then gave DiNoizzo another slap in the head to which he said OW. After DiNoizzo shook his head Gibbs' words sunk in. That is when he got embarrassed for what he just did and thought _**oh no.**_

"Boss I can explain," DiNoizzo said.

"I don't want to hear it. Hi Kelly what brings you here?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

As DiNoizzo shamefully walked back to his desk Kelly asked, "Can't a college woman see her dad at work?"

Ducky and Kate went from a quite chuckle to full blown laughing. DiNoizzo gave both of them a death stare.

"Did you know that is Gibbs' daughter?" DiNoizzo asked Ducky.

"Yes," Ducky said in between laughs.

"How come you didn't stop me?" DiNoizzo asked.

"When I realized who the young woman is I got amused watching the two of you go back and forth," Ducky said.

Kate smirked at DiNoizzo and said, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Gibbs woke up and walked over to his closet. He opened it and started searching for a box. When he found the box he started searching in it for a picture. He found the picture he was looking for one of his daughter and first wife.

 ** _Even though I miss you both, I'm glad DiNozzo didn't have the chance to try to ask Kelly on a date while he was on my team._** Gibbs thought.


End file.
